marvel_dc_powersetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mindee Cuckoo
' Irma "Mindee" Cuckoo' is a genetically engineered mutant clone of Emma Frost. Biography While Emma Frost was in a comatose state, Dr. John Sublime harvested eggs from her to begin experimentation. The Weapon Plus program began the cloning to develop a powerful weapon capable of killing every mutant on Earth by combining their telepathic abilities. The project was designed Weapon XIV, and the girls were incubated and artificially aged inside the subterranean level of the World. Thousands of girls were cloned from the ovum, but while the others remained dormant, five girls were sent to infiltrate the Xavier Institute as students to hone their talents for Sublime's purposes. After the Xavier Institute went public, Mindee and her sisters were enrolled as orphan quintuplet sisters. To protect their secret origins, the girls placed mental blocks in the minds of the faculty, preventing them from investigating their background. The girls quickly gained the moniker "The Stepford Cuckoos", though their chosen codename was the "Five-In-One". Emma Frost took a special interest in the girls, and the Cuckoos became her proteges. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Hive Mind: The Stepford Cuckoos have a linked hive mind, which allows them to share thoughts and maintain a continuous telepathic connection. The link is strongest when the girls are in close physical proximity. Their collective mind also allows for increased telepathic strength and shared intellect. The girls' powers together are greater than the sum of its parts. A stronger personality can take lead of the hive mind, but the girls still maintain their independence. Telepathy: Mindee can read minds and project her thoughts to others. Though each of the Stepford Cuckoos individually possess their own telepathic powers, their telepathic abilities are greater when the girls join together. The girls have stated that together they can block even very talented telepaths from reading their minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' Mindee can create realistic psychic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Superhuman Tracking:'' Mindee's psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations or thought patterns. This ability is highly sensitive to proximity but can be enhanced with the use of Cerebra. *''Astral Projection:'' Mindee be is capable of sending astral projections, astral travel, and communicating with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Paralysis Inducement:'' She is able to affect certain areas of the brain to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Memory Manipulation:'' Mindee can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. She is also able to restore memories that have been lost. *''Mental Manipulation:'' Mindee is able to alter the minds of others by force of will. Diamond Form: Like her biological mother, Mindee has the ability to transform herself into a flexible, translucent, organic diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, her skin is as hard as real diamond, and food and water are not needed for an undetermined amount of time. Her diamond form does not require a conscious hold, and thus, she will remain in it until she consciously wills herself to revert back. Unlike Emma Frost, her diamond form is completely flawless. Nothing can enter or escape from her diamond core. However, maintaining this form for an extended period of time reduces her emotional capabilities. Unlike her mother, Mindee can selectively transform discrete parts of her body into diamond. Once, to trap the Phoenix Force fragments, the Stepford Cuckoos transformed their hearts into a flawless diamond prison. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In her diamond form, Mindee can lift 85 tons. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Mindee's diamond form augments her skin, bone, and muscle to become stronger and harder than human. She is completely impervious in her diamond form. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Her diamond form grants the ability to sustain peak exertion for up to 24 hours. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' Although she is immune to all forms of telepathic powers while in her diamond form, she also does not have access to her telepathic powers in this form. Phoenix Force (formerly): The Stepford Cuckoos were once avatars of the Phoenix and later contained shards of the Phoenix inside their diamond hearts until the Phoenix Force retreated from them. *''Flight (formerly):'' While possessing the full Phoenix, Mindee had the ability of self-propelled flight. *''Pyrokinesis (formerly):'' While possessing the full Phoenix, Mindee could mentally create and control fire, even under impossible conditions, such as underwater or in the vacuum of space. *''Enhanced Telepathy (formerly):'' The Stepford Cuckoos have stated that the Phoenix Force fragments trapped in their diamond hearts increased their telepathic powers. After the Phoenix departed, the girls mourned their return to average telepath status. *''Teleportation (formerly)'' *''Soul Manipulation (formerly)'' *''Reality Manipulation (formerly)'' *''Immortality (formerly)'' Abilities Leadership: Mindee is a capable leader. Notes *Mindee Cuckoo is 5'6" and weighs 105 pounds. She has blue eyes and blonde hair, although she has dyed her hair black in the past. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Mutants Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Clones Category:Stepford Cuckoos (Earth-616) Category:X-Men (Earth-616) Category:X-Men (New Charles Xavier School) (Earth-616) Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (Earth-616) Category:Corsairs Squad (Earth-616) Category:Weapon Plus (Earth-616) Category:Hive Mind Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Superhuman Tracking Category:Astral Projection Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Mental Manipulation Category:Information Transferal Category:Diamond Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Flight Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Soul Manipulation Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Immortality Category:Leadership